Les lettres
by BabooBremond
Summary: OS Emma écris sans jamais rien envoyer, Henry découvre et hésite, Régina lit et réagit... Joyeux anniversaire PrincesseMaria


**Hey ! Aujourd'hui je viens poster pour une raison particulière...**

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PrincesseMaria !**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, c'est son anniversaire ^^**

 **Mon ange je te poste cet OS, et surtout je te remercie. Je sais que je ne te dis peut-être pas merci très souvent pourtant tu m'apporte tellement. T'es ma femme, mon petit ange, celle qui réussi à me faire sourire n'importe quand, quand j'ai envie de fuir, de tout oublier, de craquer, quand j'ai les larmes aux yeux, quand je suis en train de faire une crise. T'es la seule à qui je continue à parler quand je me coupe du reste du monde, la seule qui arrive à me rassurer. La seule avec qui je parle de tout totalement librement,je n'ai jamais peur que tu me juge. T'es la première à qui j'ai réussi à parler de Lucie, la seule à qui j'ai pu parler des questions que je peut me poser, la seule à être au courant du pari que mes stupides soeurs ont fait ^^ Tu m'as fait réaliser que je pensais bien trop straight pour mon propre et que je le suis très vraisemblablement moins que ce que je pouvais le croire. Tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais plus Emma que Regina parce que je suis ta Sauveuse, mais ma Chérie, c'est toi ma Emma parce que es ma Lumière. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdrais. Je t'ai deja promis que je serais toujours là pour toi, que je ne te laisserais pas tomber mais on sait toutes les deux que c'est le genre de promesse que tu ne crois pas. Je ne te le prometterais pas une autre fois, ce que je te promets ce soir c'est que je ferais mes preuves. Tu peut m'appeller à trois heures du matin je décrocherais. Si tu m'envoie un texto en m'insultant je te demanderais ce qui s'est passer avant de m'enerver. Si jamais tu essaye de m'effrayer, je m'accrocherais plutot que de fuir. Je t'aime, mon Ange 3**

 **Sinon cet OS se place quelques mois après le final de la saison 4 et ne tient absolument pas compte de la saison 5**

* * *

 _"J'ai besoin de toi. Besoin de te voir, besoin de t'entendre, besoin de te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de toi parce que tu es la seule chose qui me raccroche à qui j'étais. Tu es la seule qui peut comprendre à quel point je change. Tu es la seule à comprendre qui je suis. J'ai besoin de te parler. Besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui peut me calmer. Tu es la seule à pouvoir me calmer. Tu l'as toujours été. La seule à pouvoir me rassurer. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Mais tu ne le vois pas. Tu ne l'as jamais vu. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin mais tout ce que je n'aurais jamais._

 _Je perds le controle. Je sens que je m'efface petit à petit et ça me fais peur. Ca me fais peur parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y aura ensuite. Je ne sais pas si tout va changer, si tout va continuer comme avant. Donc j'ai besoin de toi. Parce qu'en toi je peut revoir mon passé mais aussi aperçevoir mon avenir. je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus si je dois lutter ou craquer. Je ne sais plus qui je suis; j'ai besoin de toi, je ne me comprend plus et tu es la seule vers qui je pourrais me tourner. Mais tu n'es pas là pour moi; tu n'as plus été la pour moi depuis ce jour là. Tu as ta vie, tu as ton mari, notre fils, tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper d'une gamine perdue; parce que c'est tout ce que je suis à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, une gamine perdue qui doit faire face à des chose devant lesquelles d'autres ont reculé, des choses dont elle comprend à peine la portée. C'est ce que j'ai toujours été a tes yeux une gamine perdue..._

 _Avant je m'en contentais. Parce que te voir de loin, te voir sourir, te voir heureuse, ça me suffisait. T'apercevoir faisait bondir mon coeur et pendant un moment ça suffisait à repousser les tenebres qui tentent de me posseder. Tu as vécu les tenebres avant moi et j'ai besoin de toi pour réussir à les surpasser..._

 _Tu ne lira jamais ses lettre, pas plus que toute les autres. Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi j'écris tout ça... Je suppose que mettre des mots sur tout ça m'aide pendant un instant à penser à autre chose..."_

Les pas dans l'escalier et la porte qui s'ouvre derrière elle pousse Emma à plier brusquement sa feuille et la ranger dans le tiroir du bureau, au milieu de tant d'autre lettre, tant d'autre feuilles pliées en trois et marquée du nom de la belle brune qui fait battre son coeur. Ses parents sont arrivé, elle doit aller les aider à demenager. Faire comme si de rien n'était comme eux, comme eux qui ont choisi de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais pris cette dague, comme si elle ne s'était jamais sacrifié pour Regina. Elle laisse Henry devant sa console, il ne tourne meme pas la tete lorsque qu'elle part avec Mary-Margaret et David.

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, il se leve du canapé et commence à fouiller le bureau. Il veut savoir ce que sont ces lettres que sa mère blonde écrit tout le temps. Rapidement il trouve les feuilles. Des pages et des pages noircies de l'écriture douce de la Shériff. Il en lit plusieurs, en parcourt d'autre du regard. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il veut l'aider mais il est sur qu'elle lui en voudra. Qu'elle lui dira que si il donne à Regina, elle se moqueras juste de la blonde... Il sait que ses mères ne se sont pas parlé depuis longtemps... C'est pour ça qu'Emma ignore que Robin et Regina sont séparés... Le brune s'est finalement rendue compte que les sentiments de Robin ne sont là que quand ça arrange le voleur et as décidé que True Love ou pas, elle ne voulait pas de l'homme des bois... Quant à Robin il s'était bien accomodé de ça, se contentant de retourner vers une Zelena enceinte et ravit de voir que le voleur n'était plus avec sa soeur.

Pour tout dire, peu de personne en ville était au courant en dehors des concernés. Regina avait toujours préféré garder ses secrets et ça n'avai pas changé. Mais Henry vivait avec elle depuis longtemps, il avait appris à voir les regards qu'elle voulait cacher, à comprendre les émotions qu'elle gardait sous clé. Il l'avait deja vu en train de regarder Emma avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle aurait clairement voulu aller lui parler, mais au fil des mois c'était Emma qui avait fini par couper les ponts, et aujourd'hui c'était Regina qui ne savait pas comment renouer le contact.

Henry saisit quelques lettres, il ne pouvait pas les emporter toutes. Il n'avait que quelques heure avant qu'Emma ne revienne et il devait donner ça à Regina. Il sortit de l'appartemment et traversa StoryBrook jusqu'au manoir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant de la taille réduite de la ville qu'à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il vit que sa mère brune n'était pas là, il prefera laisser les lettres sur son bureau pluot que de courir la ville à sa recherche. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'elle lise les lettres sans qu'il ne soit là, sans qu'il ne scrute ses réactions.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma rentre chez elle ce soir là, elle est épuisée. Physiquement, d'avoir porter des meubles et des cartons toute la journée, et émotionnellement de devoir faire semblant. De devoir faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si elle ne sentait pas la magie du Ténébreux courir et pulser dans ses veines à chaque battements de son coeur. Elle en avait marre de devoir sourir alors qu'elle voulait s'enfuir. Elle était fatigué de retenir cette magie, d'avoir peur de blesser ses proches. Elle en avait marre de faire comme si elle ne sentait pas le regard de Regina sur elle en ville. Elle était consciente que d'avoir coupé les ponts avec Regina n'était pas sa meilleur décision mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne supportait plus que la brune lui parle de Robin. Elle n'arrivait plus à entendre son bonheur avec un autre, à entendre le bonheur dans sa voix, un bonheur dont elle ne serait jamais à l'origine.

Elle traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers la canapé mais remarqua le papier sur son bureau. C'était une de ses lettres, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle soit là. Elle prenait toujours garde à les ranger, incapable d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Henry venait à les lire...

Elle saisit le papier et parcourut du regard les mots avec lesquels elle avait noircit cette page. C'était l'une des premieres qu'elle avait écrit.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit les quelques rajoutés au bas de la page, n'osant croire à ce qu'ils pouvait signifier.

Tout en bas, d'une écriture penchée, comme sur les gravures de calligraphie, juste cinq petit mots. Cinq petits mots qui pouvait changer sa vie.

 _"J'ai aussi besoin de toi."_

* * *

 **Encore une fois, Joyeux anniversaire ma belle et merci pour tout**

 **Sinon je devrais entamer a la rentrée la publication d'une nouvelle fic ^^**


End file.
